Celestial Pastures (farm)
| level_req_type1 = player | level_req_amt1 = 15 | prereq = | cost_curr_type1 = cash | cost_curr_amt1 = 45 }} Celestial Pastures is an extension of FarmVille and is the 12th Farm, excluding the expansion farms and mini-farms. You need to be at experience level 15 or above to use this farm. This farm uses the 12x12 expansion system. __NOWYSIWYG__ __TOC__ Acquisition It was released as part of the Celestial Pastures (event). It stated its early access on June 10, 2013 for players who are willing to pay . It was released for free to all players on June 17, 2013. On October 1 2013; Zynga made all farms including this one accessible to all players, even if you have not performed any of the required quests and never have visited this farm before. Early Access If you buy early access you will get: # Celestial Pastures Market items # Access to exclusive quests & rewards # Space Combine (complete) # Access to two (2) Limited Edition crops: ## Supernova Strawberries ## Moon Melons Starting your farm You start your farm of with the following: : Stationary buildings: :: 1x Space Guardian (level 0/9) :: 1x Space Ship (level 0/50) : Purpose buildings: :: 1x Drop Gem Shed (100 depth Storage) :: 1x Space Garage (15/30 parts) :: 1x Space Orchard (10/30 parts) :: 1x Space Pasture (10/30 parts) : Crafting buildings: :: 1x Space Craftshop :: 1x Crystal Cottage with Ultra Violet Bread (ready to harvest) :: 1x Market Stall : Animals :: 1x Space Pig (ready to harvest) :: 1x Krabby Cow (ready to harvest) : Trees :: 1x Fiyah Tree (ready to harvest) :: 1x Frizzy Tree (ready to harvest) : Plots: :: 12x Land plots, with room to add more. : Hidden Treasures: :: 3x Small Slime Pile :: 2x Medium Slime Pile :: 2x Large Slime Pile :: 1x Extra Large Slime Pile Galaxy Points Galaxy Points are the new experience system for Celestial Pastures. These are similar to the Spook Point system in Haunted Hollow, Zen Point system in Jade Falls, Cheer Point system in Mistletoe Lane and Fairy Point system in Enchanted Glen. Similarly, you have to get started at Level 1 once again. How to gain GP You can earn these points in a number of ways: # Discovering the Slime Piles. # Upgrading the Space Guardian and the Space Ship permanent harvestable buildings. # Harvesting Celestial Pastures Crops. As with previous expansions, all players will start out as Level 1 in Celestial Pastures, regardless of your level on your Home Farm or other expansions. Items The following items are locked to the Celestial Pastures, and cannot be placed on any other farm. Animals= |-| Buildings= |-| Crops= |-| Trees= |-| Vehicles= Escapade As with some of the more recent farms, Celestial Pastures will have the Brax's Tribute Escapade challenge. Beat Celestial Pastures The ability to beat Celestial Pastures and get a free shipping license started appearing The rewards for beating Celestial Pastures are Beat Celestial Pastures Trophy, a Celestial Pastures Shipping License, and some GP and XP. For a list of what crops are needed for the Crop Mastery portion. #Updrage Space Ship to level 7 - reward for completing is 3 Turbo Chargers #Master selected Sweet Acres crops to Level 3: Space Dust Sugar Cane, White Dwarf Sunflower, Solar Flare Bean, Myne Melon, Flava Corn, Thuck Wheat, Sun Fade Barley, Moon Mischief, Shard Skin Onions, Star Puff Cotton, Milky Strawberries, Ooval Tomato - reward for completing is #Upgrade Space Guardian to level 10 - reward for completing is #Have a 5 star Crystal Cottage - reward is Instagrow Potion Hidden Treasure }} Farm Expansion }} Slideshow See also Category:Celestial Pastures (farm)